disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Minnie Mouse to the Rescue in Tokyo
Minnie Mouse to the Rescue in Tokyo is an upcoming spin-off of DisneyToon Studios about a Minnie Mouse The Movie. It will be released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray in summer. Minnie Mouse was a Heroine in Tokyo with new friends, she can rescue Mickey in new villanous. Mickey and Minnie was the vacation in Tokyo, Mickey is captured by evil witch and she took him to a place in the mountains of Tsunami. Minnie Mouse learned the martial arts. She wears a new outfit: a moon green undershirt in the imagen of heart with a cyan skirt and with orange boots. Minnie and her friends: Keima Tosha, a boy and Clove Nuku a girl travels the group slowly realizes just how the heroes to save Mickey Mouse from the evil witch. Plot Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse win a contest and won free tickets for a trip to Tokyo. They were very excited for there trip, they never been to Tokyo before. Minnie and Mickey went in town what they won in the contest. "We won some free tickets for a trip to Tokyo!" Minnie said. "We going to be leaving tomorrow morning at 9 am!" Mickey said. So is settaled, Mickey and Minnie are going to Tokyo tomorrow! Minnie said. "Harrrray!" And they went home to prepare for the boat to Tokyo tomorrow. Mizrabel saw them will go to Tokyo. "Because I've been jealous over Minnie's beauty looks for over the years. I also want to get revenge!" She said. "My revenge plan is to kidnap her boyfriend Mickey Mouse and make him fall in love with me instead of her!" She replyed. The next morning, Minnie and Mickey are packing up there suit cases for there trip to Tokyo. "Remember Mickey, we can't miss the boat to Tokyo." Minnie said. "It leaves at 9 am, and we can't miss it." She said. After they packed up there suit cases, they jumped into Mickey's car and they hurried to there houses. Minnie and Mickey were all ready, and got into there cars and drove off to the docks to catch there boat to Tokyo. They got to the Docks just in time before 9 am. Mickey grabbed her suitcases from there cars and boarded the ship together, Mizrabel appears and When Mickey tells the sorcerer that the jinn is not with them, Mizrabel decides to trap Mickey. The goop becomes a crystal ball which turns into a marble and Mizrabel catches it. Mizrabel then demands Minnie to give him. "NO!" Minnie cried. "I'll will never give Mickey to you!" She said. "Minnie! you better give him to me or else I will have to take him from you by force!" Mizrabel said. "I was jelous because you boyfriend's didn't invite me on you trip to Tokyo, I'm still really mad and upset about it!" she said. "But were really sorry!" Minnie said. "We didn't have enough tickets with us and we couldn't invite you, we were going to invite you to come with us, but we didn't have any extra tickets for you!" She replyed. "You gota believe us!" Mickey said. "Well, it's to late now you guy's!, now Mickey is mine!" Mizrabel said. "NO, NEVER!" Mickey said. "I will never go with you Mizrabel!" He said. "Well, Mickey!" Mizrabel said. "You leave me no choice, but I have to take you by force now!" She said. Mizrabel used her magic spells on Mickey, she lifted him up in the air and traps Mickey in the marble. Then She took him to a place far afield in the mountains of Tsunami in this a palace where Mizrabel lives. MINNIE HELLLLPPPP!!!!!! Mickey cried. "Don't worry Mickey!" Minnie said. "Will save you!" she said. "Don't worry Mickey!, we won't let you down!" Donald said. "Come on you guy's!" Minnie said. "We gotta save Mickey!" she said. Then Minnie and the gang set off on the serch for Mickey. "But Minnie." Daisy said. "We don't even know were they were going, how are we going to find Mickey if we don't know were they are heading too?" She replyed. "No need to worry Daisy." said Minnie as she was pulls out her map. "I have a map here of the whole Tokyo Island, because that's were they were heading." She said. "And look, that dark mountain right there on the map is probably were Mizrabel and Pete are taking him!, so that must be the location." Minnie said. "Come on you guy's, we are off to save Mickey!" Goofy said. They all aborted the ship and they set sail to Tokyo Island together. While on the boat, Minnie met the two human young, a boy named Keima Tosha and a Clavo Nuku viewed help her, Master Bow-Kee teach Minnie learned the martial arts. She wears a new outfit: a moon green undershirt in the imagen of heart with a cyan skirt and with orange boots. Character *'Minnie Mouse' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Keima Tosha' *'Clove Nuku' *'Mizrabel' (Wicked witch) *'Mizrabel's gang' *'Master Bow-Kee' (Master of Kung Fu) Gallery Minnie Mouse - Heroine.png|Minnie Mouse Minnie-Mouse-with-Kung-Fu-minnie-mouse-17356603-360-358.jpg Minnie-Kick-in-Kung-Fu-minnie-mouse-17356777-396-354.jpg|Minnie Kicking Minnie Mouse in Power.png|Minnie Mouse new outfit Mickey & Minnie on Tokyo.png|Mickey & Minnie on Tokyo City Category:Films Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Heroines Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Crossover